Something's Gotta Give
by funnygirl00
Summary: When an irresistible force like Annette Tyler, meets an old, immovable object like Steve Rogers. You can bet that something's gotta give! When their paths cross, the magic is instantaneous, but one thing stands between them. The brother, she didn't know she had, Tony Stark will stop at nothing to keep them apart. Can love that burns so brightly so soon, be burned out just as fast
1. A melody from the sky

**Hello, this is my first Captain America fic. I'd like to thank my brother, who's thinks Captain America is the greatest character on the silver screen. And I'd like to thank 'Winterbeauti' for their inspirational Captain America fic 'Ask her to dance,' which really motivated me to write this story. Their story is still a work in progress, but I heartily reccomend it to those who haven't read it yet. My fic won't be perfect, but I shall attempt to follow the movies to the best of my abilities.**

* * *

**Copyrights to Marvel I don't own Captain America **

* * *

Chapter One

A melody from the sky

Annette Tyler pushed the office door to Stark Industries open and held her breath for a moment. The view was spectacular, she didn't particularly care for the décor, but then she preferred a more classic look.

Annette walked up towards the desk, where Tony Stark had his COD, Pepper Potts, in his lap and he was grinning. She cleared her throat and pepper immediately got off his lap. Tony pouted, but he gave Pepper a fond reminder of what they'd be getting back to by promptly patting her rear end.

Pepper stepped away and smoothed her hair. She had a professional posture and face, but her pink cheeks and glowing eyes tattled on what was really going on in her mind. "I'm sorry," she said as she brushed a strand of hair back from her face. "we didn't realize we had another appointment."

She cleared her throat and nodded. "It's ok. I won't be long."

"Then make it fast." Tony said with a careless grin. "Then we can get about our business."

"Tony." Pepper said, with a hint of a warning in her voice.

"Sorry." He tilted his head. "Incidentally, what is this meeting about? Did you say?"

"I didn't. No one knows why I'm here. But you may recall I was quite adamant about meeting you."

"Most women are." Pepper said. "Now, what are you here for?"

Straightening her shoulders, she reached into her attaché case and pulled out the worn photo of her mother with Howard Stark. She remembered reading in an article that Mr. Stark didn't like things being passed to him. So she handed the photo to Pepper.

"This," she explained carefully. "is a picture of my mother."

"And," Tony said. "this is important because? Or do you make a habit of showing your mother's photo before you begin buisness meetings?"

Pepper nodded and her gaze narrowed as she studied the photograph. It was her mother and Howard Stark, curled up on a hammock in beach apparel. On the back, written in semi-faded ink were the words. _A reminder of the happiest day I ever spent with you. Love, Howard._

She handed Pepper a letter as well. "There are more letters as well," she was doing her best to keep her voice from quivering, but her hands were shaking. "but I've yet to find where my mother hid them."

"Did you two forget that I'm here?" Tony said. "What is this about?"

Pepper turned the photograph towards him. "Look."

Tony's face stiffened momentarily, before he took the picture and stared closely at it. She spoke after several long and awkward moments of silence. "I wanted to talk to you privately first." She inhaled and blurted out. "I-I may be your little sister."

At those words, Tony Stark glowered at her as he got up from his chair. "Get the hell out of here."

She blinked. "Wait a minute."

"Get out! Now!" He threw the photo and the letter at her, his brown eyes blazing with barely restrained anger. "Get this junk out of here!"

"Tony." Pepper said. "Calm down!"

"I won't." He said. "This is obviously an attempt to smear my father's name and extort money from me!"

"I don't want your money." She said. "I only want to find out the truth."

"The truth!" He snapped. "You have alot of nerve to say that to me."

"Yes!" She said. "I thought you'd appreciate me bringing this to you first. Is this your father's writing, because it isn't my mother's and she never married."

"Handwriting can be easily faked. Have you any hardcore proof?" He demanded. "DNA test results? Anything like that?"

"I thought about getting a test. But I didn't, because someone might leak-"

"And you thought you'd save me the trouble of suing someone for libel."

"No. I didn't want to see your face on any more magazines when I check out of the grocery store." She shifted her purse on her shoulder. "I came here to find out the truth, but since you won't help me, I'll find out on my own who I am!"

"Tony," Pepper said. "I really think you should-"

He spun around. "NO! I will _not _think about this. I've had enough of people and their ridiculious claims."

Her eyes narrowed. "It really must be true if you're reacting this way." He glowered darkly at her, probably wishing he had his suit on so he could blow her to kingdom come. "Well, the egg's on your face Tony Stark!"

"Why don't you take that egg and photo, and make an omelet together? Now get out!"

"I will!" She said. "As soon I finish what I have to say!"

Pepper shook her head and stepped forward. "I really don't advise-"

"No. Because he needs to hear this." She looked at Pepper. "I don't care about fortune or fame. I'm a dancer; I live and love the simple life. All I wanted was the truth, which I got in a harsh, roundabout way." Her eyes began to prickle and she blinked rapidly. She _would not _cry in front of him. "I'm actually disgusted." Pepper's eyebrows arched in surprise. "I never liked Tony Stark." Tony spun back around towards her, his eyes blazing. "I never liked Iron man either."

"Hey!" He snapped at her.

But she ignored him. "I find both sides of the person to be very disagreeable and the mere idea that the same blood is running through our veins makes me want to vomit!"

"Have you anymore to say?" He shouted at her.

"I won't say anymore because I have nothing more to say!"

She turned and walked out of the building. She could hear Pepper began talking to Tony, but he was angry, he was shouting. She made it to the door and shut it just as the tears and sobs she'd been fighting at bay hit her. She covered her mouth and hurried forward as the tears blinded her eyes.

For the first time in years, she stepped on her own foot and was caught off balance. She stumbled and fell forward, but she had the sense to put her hands in front of her and roll. Her shoulder slammed into the edge of a desk and she groaned as it hit her hard. She lay there on the floor for a moment, looking up at the ceiling, while nursing her aching shoulder.

"Ma'am? Are you all right?" She gasped and bolted upright, wiping her eyes frantically. Her mascara was probably all over her face by now.

"I'm…fine." Her voice kept cracking and the tears just wouldn't stop flowing. "If you're….going to see….Mr. Stark, I'd….advise against it." She shook her head. "He's in….a very bad," that's when she looked up to find a man knelt beside her, holding her attaché case, and his face was close to hers. "mood."

His blue eyes widened in surprise. "Tony did this?"

"He made me cry, but I'm-"

She never got to finish the words. His eyes flared and turned and stomped up to the door just as Tony and Pepper came out of the door, still shouting and screaming at each other. Next thing she knew, the man threw a punch that connected with Tony's jaw! The impact was hard enough to send him crashing against the wall, actually fracturing the drywall!

"Steve!" Pepper shrieked as she ran over to Tony.

"What is with you Cap?!" Tony shouted. "Have you gone crazy?!"

Cap? That was short for Captain. Her mouth sagged. _No. It couldn't be._ She studied the handsome face; the masculine build and the blood drained away from her face as she realized that she'd involuntarily caused Captain America to punch Tony Stark!

She gasped and covered her mouth. He turned towards and pulled her up. "Have _you _gone crazy?" He demanded. "What could a fragile girl like her do to you that you'd find it necessary to get rough enough with her to make her start crying her eyes out?"

"I'm fine." She croaked.

He ignored her as he glowered at Tony. "What'd she do?"

"Steve," Pepper shouted. "will you take her out of her, now?!"

"I want an answer now!"

"Please," she said touching his arm. He jumped and glanced down at her. "He's not worth it. He's not worth anything. But thank you, for doing what I wanted to do, but couldn't."

With that, she turned and walked towards the elevator, her heels clicking on the floor. "Wait!" He called as she pushed the main lobby button. "Ma'am." She turned towards him as he got inside the elevator with her. He handed her the attaché case that he'd been holding onto. "You forgot this, and what was this about?"

She shook her head. "You have to work with him, you really shouldn't have done that."

"No man should make a woman cry like that." He said gently. "No man." She smiled. "Why don't you help me understand why I hit Tony?" She reached into the attaché case and handed him the photo. His eyes narrowed. "That's Howard Stark. Who's the woman?"

She exhaled and looked away. "My mother." He looked at her, his calm expression unreadable. "Taken the week before Mr. and Mrs. Stark died. I was born a year later."

"So," he said slowly. "you're…Tony's sister?"

"I don't know. I should take a DNA test but I thought maybe he'd like to perform the test privately, but, he wants nothing to do with me." She exhaled. "But that is just as well, I want nothing from him, nor do I want anything to do with him." She looked around the elevator, realizing it was glass. She groaned. "Swell," she leaned forward and rubbed at the mascara stains. "I look like I've been crying ink."

"You just said, 'swell,' I thought people don't use it anymore."

She nodded. "Most people don't, but I am not most people." She then turned towards. "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting you're Captain America. I'm just so used to people making comments about my outdated slang."

He grinned. "I know what you mean."

The elevator door dinged open and she secretly wished that the 80-floor elevator ride hadn't been so short. She held out her hand. "Goodbye, Steve."

He didn't release her hand. "We're at a disadvantage. You know who I am," his blue eyes probed her face, studying it intently. "but I don't know who you are."

She felt her throat close momentarily. "Annette Tyler."

He nodded and smiled. "Annette, a nice name. And, if one wanted to see you again, where would one find you?"

"Uhhmm," she tugged her hand free and reached into her clutch to hand him her business card. "this is my work and home. I don't have a cell phone though, so you'd have to leave a message."

His eyes narrowed. "You don't have a cellphone? How come?"

"I don't get out much." She shrugged. "I mainly spend my life at the studio. I don't really have much of a life, besides, there's no one to call me."

"Family?"

"I only had my mother."

"Boyfriend?"

She frowned slightly. "You're certainly asking a lot of questions."

He blushed a little. "Sorry."

She arched a brow, feeling a little bold. "When most men ask a woman various questions, it means one thing."

"And what would that mean?

"That they're interested."

He grinned. "I'd say….there's a very distinct possibility."

Her mouth dropped open in surprise. He laughed lightly at her expression and a dinging sound caused him to sober. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what she assumed was his avenger's ID, and studied it. He exhaled. "I've got to go. May I, see you again?"

She flushed and smiled. "I hope you will." She felt her face warmer. "But, we can only see each other again, if you let me go now."

"Right!" He said. "Sorry."

She turned to walk away; she could feel his eyes his eyes boring into her back. She turned and waved with a smile. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." He then hit the button on the elevator, and a moment later, he was gone.

Annette smiled and walked out of Stark Industries in a daze. Her heart was lighter, her head was in the clouds, her feet were off the ground and the sun shown brighter around her. And it was all thanks to Captain Steve Rogers. There was a melody from the sky, a beautiful one, that only they seemed to be hearing.


	2. Thanks for the memory

Chapter two

Thanks for the memory

"I want this woman under surveillance at all times." Steve heard Tony's voice long before he pushed the door to his office open. "Find out all we can about her. There has to be an angle."

"There is none." Steve said as he pushed the door open. "She doesn't have one."

"Yeah." Tony snorted. "Everyone's got an angle." His eyes narrowed. "And if you _ever _hit me again, I'll send the Hulk to smash you!"

Steve crossed his arms and glowered at him. "I'm fairly certain Banner would be on my side in this case. You made her cry."

"So? Tears are secretions that clean and lubricate the eye." He crossed his arms and glowered at him. "Besides, it's a scientific fact that it's good for women to cry once in a while!"

It was all Steve could do to keep from hitting Tony again. "You had no right to address her that manner." He bit out. "She didn't have any ulterior motives, she was just trying to find out the truth."

Tony's eyes narrowed. "You've got a thing for her, don't you?"

"No, I don't." He felt the tips of his ears begin to warm.

He was lying and doing a very bad job of hiding it. Yes, he honestly did kinda have a thing for her. How could he not? She was an attractive brunette, her green eyes, though shimmering with tears, were bright like emeralds. Her voice was as pleasant as a string quartet. And as for her looks, well she was just downright cherry orchard pretty.

There was something about her presence; it made him feel as if he'd been back in the 1940's. She acted like a woman from then, dressed and even spoke like one. True, her clothes weren't from that time period, but she wore a dress that went below her knees. It wasn't clingy, but sedate and modest in its make.

"Oh yes you do!" Tony said as he walked forward. "You wouldn't just hit me for making _any _girl cry. Just _this _girl, a girl you've never met before." His eyes narrowed. "Your face is turning red and," he snatched the card from his hand. "you're holding her phone number and business card in your hand!"

He glowered at Tony as he snatched it back. "It's her business card."

"And you just happened to get it? Or did she give it to you?"

"I asked her for it." He said with a glower. "I'll be helping her conduct the DNA test at the mansion," all the Avenger's in the room looked at him in shock. "personally." He added for good measure. He hadn't originally been planning to help her, but Tony was bringing out the rash side of him.

"I hate to admit this," Hawkeye spoke first. "but for once, I agree with Stark. This is not like you Cap."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Cap's usually got a pretty level head, there must be something different about this girl. Isn't there?"

Cap exhaled. "She's….like me."

"Great." Tony muttered.

Natasha's brow's rose. "Old fashioned?"

"Yeah. She doesn't even own a cellphone."

"That settles it." Tony said. "Definitely _not _my sister."

"Maybe she takes after her mother." Hawkeye said. "Does she know you're captain America?"

"Yes, but she acted as if it weren't any major thing."

"I'm warning you Rogers." Tony said. "She is nothing but bad news, and you're going to be walking around with a broken heart for years!"

"How about Natasha and I go check her out?" Hawkeye offered. "After all, you don't know anything about this girl."

Steve glowered at him. "Only if you two take ballroom lessons."

Hawkeye's face wrinkled. "Ballroom? That tired dead form of movement that they dare to call dance? How can anyone make a business off that? Who 'dances' that anymore?"

He nodded. "She teaches ballroom and you two should take it if you're going to spy on her. If you're not, then stay clear of her."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Ignore them Cap," she moved towards the door. "come on. I'd like to meet the girl who's got you and Tony at ends with each other. Want to make sure she's not some sort of enchantress."

"She is not an enchantress."

"Sure." Natasha said. "But the, we meet all sorts of characters in our line of work."

"Bet you she's a siren!" Tony snapped. "Probably eat your heart alive!"

Natasha slammed the door on whatever else he had to say. "What is Tony's problem?" He asked. "He's not being very reasonable. He's really angry."

"Wouldn't you be," she asked. "if someone claimed to be your sister, on the anniversary of your parents death? Not to mention, claiming to be the product of a love affair that was lead to believe that it would become more than that?" his silence answered for him. "I thought so."

"I didn't know."

"Most people don't," she commented. "but I make it my business to know everything I can about anyone I work with. Saves a lot trouble later on." She glanced at him. "Now you Cap, the main reason I'm backing you up is because you need somebody in your life. And don't bother to deny it!"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Good, that'll save time on foolish talk. I don't know what it is about this girl that made you level Tony, but I am exceedingly curious to know that."

The studio, oddly enough, was about three blocks over from Stark Industries. It was a four-story building with huge windows, so anyone passing by could peer in and watch the dancers. The dancers appeared to be advanced swingers and they were lifting and their partners into the air, or between their legs.

He'd sooned learned that Natasha, was a touchy person about everything. She almost slit the throat of the receptionist when she offered to ring Annette. He'd apologized profusely, but Natasha had rolled her eyes and made their way towards the top floor, which was Annette's living quarters.

They trotted up the levels to the top floor. Once there, there was only one door, which would lead into an obviously large room. The hall was painted a crimson red with huge black and white posters with Astaire and Rogers.

Natasha shook her head. "Definitely up your alley Cap. Seriously, she should redecorate. These poster's are ancient!"

He shrugged. "Astaire and Rogers were the greatest dancers in my day."

"That's just it, 'your day'. This isn't 'your day' anymore. Shh." She creaked the door open and peered in. she motioned with her head to enter the room.

Annette was in the middle of the room, in a floor-length, flowing white dance dress. She had a white scarf around her eyes and her arms were extended into the air like a graceful swan. She moved with the music, flowing with it as if she were water rushing over rocks.

The song, though modern, could almost fall into the classic category because of the beauty of the song and of the male singer's voice. It told a story, a love story, as most songs should. He could almost picture it in his head. A boy watching a girl from his room, her room directly across from his and she was dancing. She danced so beautifully, how could he not fall in love with her?

All too soon, the music ended, leaving her in a graceful bow on the center of the floor. Natasha looked impressed, but she shattered the spell by speaking. "Very beautifully done."

Annette gasped and whipped the scarf off her face. Her eyes were still somewhat puffy, but she was just as lovely. "Oh my!" She stammered as she got up. Her cheeks were all bright red. "I-I'm sorry, I had no idea. I was practicing spinning, trying to, er, never mind. Mary should have buzzed,"

"I told her not to." Natasha said. "Easy to do." She walked closer to her, eyeing her. Annette stood there as Natasha walked around her, surveying her. "Not much of a resemblance Cap."

Annette turned to him. "Steve? What's going on?"

"Don't worry." He said. "Natasha, Jarvis and I are going to help you with the DNA test."

Her eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"He's in love with you." Natasha said bluntly.

"I am not!" He said indignantly as his face flushed. "I'm sorry. Natasha's got a weird sense of humor."

"You have a record player?" Natasha said as she walked over to the record. "I thought these things were extinct."

She moved towards Natasha. "It belonged to my mother. She loved music and dancing. She gave me her record collection."

Natasha frowned. "Do these still play?'

She nodded. "Yes."

Steve walked towards her and looked at the massive collection on the shelf. The shelves were labeled by the years. He took one out and it was Bob Hope with his theme song 'Thanks for the memory' on it. He smiled fondly, remembering the music from that era.

"Would you like to play one Steve?" She offered.

He shook his head. "No. I wouldn't want to damage it."

"It'll be all right. I take good care of my records. They're in very good condition." He pulled out another record from the 1940's shelf and he smiled faintly to see Bambi on the cover.

Natasha frowned. "Bambi?"

"Yes, the theme song, 'Love is a song' was nominated for an academy award, but lost to White Christmas." She exhaled. "They wrote beautiful music back then, songs that could really touch the heart."

"You certainly have quite the collection." Natasha held up one. "You are aware that a few years back that they lost all of Crosby's radio broadcasts, right? You should have turned this one in so they could make copies of them."

She nodded. "Yeah. But what are the odds of them returning my record to me in one piece? Not very good."

He took a look around the room. There were two doors. One probably went to the bedroom, and the other to a closet. The mirrors covering half of the walls in the studio made him feel a little conscious, but he knew it was so she could check her posture and all.

"But, you two didn't come here to talk about my record collection, no matter how impressive it may be." She said as she moved towards the door he thought was a closet, but when she opened it, it revealed itself to be a kitchen. "Would you two excuse me for a moment please? I was dancing and I'd like to get a drink."

"Sure." Natasha hissed at him. "I'm seriously wanting to read the DNA results myself, she is no way like Tony."

He grinned. "Maybe that's a good thing. But, what do you think?"

She was silent for a moment. "Well, it's odd that you'd happen to find a girl like her in this time era." She moved towards the kitchen and addressed Annette. "Steve's going to keep you company, if you don't mind, I'd like to scout the area out."

Annette didn't know what to say so she simply nodded her head. Natasha took off and went off in the opposite direction. He entered sheepishly. "Sorry about Natasha, she's like that."

"Well, spying is in her line of area." She bit her lip. "Is she here…to check me out on Mr. Stark's request?"

"She's just curious to meet the woman who caused me to hit a fellow avenger."

She nodded. "I see. And, have I lived up to her expectations? "

"I believe so." He watched as she pulled out a bottle of sparkling water. Then, she moved to the freezer and pulled out a bag full of pink ice. He blinked and leaned forward as she began clinking the ice into a few glasses.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," he said. "but the ice is pink."

She nodded. "Yes, it's because of the strawberries."

"That's good to know. For a minute I thought my eyes were going." He moved around behind her to get a better look at the ice. Once there, he observed that there were strawberries indeed, frozen in the ice cube. "How'd you do that?"

"Well," she sounded a little nervous, probably due to the fact because he was close to her. "you put the berries in the tray. You pour hot water over them."

"How come hot?" he asked, while casually moving his hand towards hers. His heart was pounding as he wrestled with his decision to make a move. "Why not…cold?"

"So when the ice starts to freeze, it freezes," deciding to take the plunge, he moved his hand over hers and she stuttered slightly. "it, becomes…clear."

He couldn't see her face, but he could feel her pulse was racing. He waited for her to make a move. She had small and slender hands, hands that belonged to a dancer. Slowly, she turned towards him; well she kept her face cast downwards, as if she were afraid to look him in the eye.

"Steve." She croaked. "We…need to talk." He tilted her chin up to face him, and he could feel her trembling. She held her breath and nervously licked her lips. "This...we, it's, I-I mean-"

"You know," he said. "you stammer more than I do." She flushed. "Annette?"

"Yes Steve?" She croaked.

"I was wondering," he hesitated. "would you be interested in…going out with me sometime?" Judging by the expression on her face, that was the last thing she expected.

"What? Why," she ran her free hand through her hair in shock. "why me? I-I I'm sure that, there are many girls, who'd…you could have anyone!"

"Exactly, girls and none….have captured my attention." He said calmly. "And the only one I want, is you."

"You really are a Captain aren't you?" She asked with a smile. "Using words like 'capture' in a moment like this."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be." She said. "I-I like it, from you."

"So," he ran his hand over hers. "could, I be allowed to court you?"

At the word, 'court' her eyes lit up like fireworks. Her eyes sparkled and she covered her mouth, but a faint laugh escaped her mouth. She bobbed her head. "Yes." She dropped her hand from her mouth. "Yes, Steve." She blinked. "Is…this a dream? Did, this…really just happen?"

"I assure you it's not a dream and it really happened." He exhaled in relief as he glanced at her hands. "I'd very much like to kiss you," her brow arched slightly and a pink glow filled her cheeks. What was it about her that made him feel bolder when she simply smiled? "but, I've heard it's more appropriate to kiss on the third date."

"I've been told the same." She smiled sadly. "But, I've never had any third dates, so, you'd be the first."

"Well, I guess I've got a few things to look forward to." He said, running a hand down her cheek. "Don't I?"

She blushed at his implications. "You know," Natasha said coming in the room. She paused as the two of them pulled away from each other, both attempting not to look guilty. She was silent for a moment before saying. "I really should work on my timing. Continue."

She turned and walked out of the room briskly. Steve looked down at Annette, who was smiling, then she started laughing; a musical laugh that invited him to join in her laughter. And he did as he pulled her into a hug and a thrill ran up his spine as he felt her arms go up his back to grip his shoulders. He felt the weight of the world roll off his shoulders for a moment. He'd been labeled as a superhero, but he'd never felt all the strengths of a superhero, until he'd held her in his arms.


	3. The moon's a harsh mistress

Chapter three

The moon's a harsh mistress

Steve whistled cheerfully as he entered the kitchen. "Good morning Jarvis."

"Good morning Sir." The computer said blandly. "You appear to be quite cheerful this morning."

"Indeed I am."

"I wish everyone were in a better mood. Hawkeye and the Widow argued last night so they're snapping at everything in their way. Mr. Stark, locked himself in his lab until early this morning, before taking off in his car."

"Is he speaking to Pepper?"

"Not yet."

"How about Banner?"

"He's awake, but, I'm afraid to ask him."

"I'll take care of him. Will you ring me Annette Tyler's studio please?" he asked. "And then I'll go get dr. banner."

"Be careful."

He grinned. "I will."

"Hello?" Annette's sleepy voice came over the phone.

"Morning." He said cheerfully. "It's me."

"Steve?" She groaned. "What are you doing calling at this God forsaken hour?"

"It's only 7:45. I guess you're not a morning person."

"No." She yawned. "But I'm mostly awake now. What'd you call me for?"

"Well, Tony's going to be out for a few hours. Why don't you come on over to his house, so banner and I can begin work on your DNA tests?"

"Dr. Banner?" Her voice perked up.

"Yeah, but don't worry, he won't turn into the Hulk."

"Oh I know that!" She said. "He's like, my favorite Avenger!"

He bit his lip. "Thanks."

She laughed. "Don't worry Steve, gosh, that sounds odd." She said with a laugh. "I tell you, at times I have to pinch myself to remind myself that Captain Steven Rogers, actually wants to spend time with me, in a possible relationship."

"Well, you must be pretty bruised by now." She snorted softly. "So, can you meet me here in a half hour?"

"Where?"

"At Stark towers."

She was silent. "Ok. So, how do we meet?"

"I'll look for you."

"All right. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." The phone clicked and he hung up. "Thank you Jarvis."

"You're welcome Sir. Personally, I am curious to see if Annette is Mr. Stark's sister. He could use a sister around."

"Don't we all?" he muttered.

"Well, you're don't obviously."

* * *

Annette smoothed her flouncy, sleeveless, white dress with black polka dots as she waited outside the door for Steve to open it. Her hands were shaking, her heart was pounding and her pulse was racing. She let out a quiet shriek as the door opened.

Steve's blue eyes looked amused. "Did I scare you?"

"Not really." He tilted his head and smiled at her with a look that read, 'really' and she gave in and shrugged her head. "I'm nervous and that's different than scared."

"I see." He reached for her. "Come in. Dr. Banner is waiting to meet you."

She took his hand and let him lead her in the room, her brow arched approvingly. "Did anyone ever tell you that your mother trained you well?"

"In the last 70 years? Uhmmm, just you."

She shook her head with a smile. "Funny Steve."

"Steve is telling jokes?" She turned to see Dr. Banner coming up a set of stairs. "So, is this the girl that's got Tony's armor in such a wad?"

"Yes," he guided her forward. "Annette, this is Dr. Banner."

She held out her hand and shook his hand with a warm smile. "An honor to meet you Dr. Banner."

He looked surprised. "An honor?" He glanced at Steve. "She's a keeper."

"Watch out. You're her favorite Avenger."

"Steve!" She swatted him.

Banner grinned. "And Steve isn't?"

"Not at the moment." But the telltale blush on her cheek told another story.

"So, shall we get on with this?" Banner said as he gestured towards what she assumed was the laboratory. "I'm looking forward to these results."

"Why?"

"Jarvis and I think Tony needs a sister."

"And I may have been elected." She made a face. "I trust that you will tell the truth honestly and not make it up just because Tony needs a sister?"

Banner tilted his head. "I can't say for sure. Now, it will take me sometime to complete the tests. I trust you two thought of a way to amuse yourselves."

* * *

"Now. Five! Six! Seven! Eight!" Annette counted off. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! OW!"

"I am sorry!" Steve said as Annette's foot buckled. "I am sorry."

"I know you're sorry!" She groaned as she held her calf. "It was an accident."

"But it still hurt." He finished. "Are you all right?"

"I think so. It just…..has a bit of a kick to it." She held up her hands. "Now help me up."

"Might I suggest," Bruce said from his microscope. "that you don't start off with the Lindy Hop?"

"I was just showing him a step."

"And you got kicked in the knee." He said. "You're lucky Steve has lightning fast reflexes or your knee would have shattered."

"Good to know."

"Maybe Tony will make you some impact proof knee-guards." Bruce said. "The odds of you two….dancing again, are very likely."

"I'd like to see you do these moves." Steve muttered and she laughed at the look on his face.

"No thanks." Bruce said. "I care to make history and not stomp all over it."

She whispered in his ear. "I guess that would depend on if it's Bruce or the Hulk talking."

Steve chuckled. "If you two are done whispering," Bruce said. "I've done all the tests and I'm ready to give the results now."

Annette gulped and took a step back. "Oh no you don't," Steve said giving her a little nudge. "we'll find out together."

"What is going on here?" all heads spun over to see an angry Tony stark in the doorway. He stomped up to her, murder written in his eyes. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Now Tony," Bruce said. "is that any way to talk to your sister?"

"She is not my-"

"I completed the tests Tony." Bruce said calmly. "She is."

Steve glanced at Annette. She didn't blink, she didn't flinch, but he felt a shudder run through her spine.

Tony, on the other hand, his face went from red, to white, to red in an instant. He glowered at Annette and stomped up to her. Steve placed an arm on her shoulder and she placed her hand over his.

"I don't know," he growled. "how you were able to pass the test, but you _are not _my sister and you _never _will be!"

"I never wanted to be." She bit out. "Steve,"

"And don't you try pinning this all on him!" He roared. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Leading an innocent like him,"

"That's enough!" Steve snapped at him. He stepped forward and gave him a prod backwards. "Back off!"

"I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Can we all just calm down?" Annette said placing her hand on his arm. "Bruce needs a calm, stress free environment and he definitely isn't going to be finding it at this moment?"

Her voice was taught with emotion, but her anger was under control. Steve nodded and stepped away. "All right. For your sake."

"You're a fool Steve."

"Who's the more foolish," Bruce asked. "the fool, or the fool who follows him?" All eyes went to him. "You're a fool Tony." He stated. "I tested the DNA five different ways and they're all a definite match. You're a fool if you reject your sister."

"She's my father's ba-"

"Watch it!" Steve snapped sharply. "You watch it!"

Tony glowered. "I'm watching you. You better watch yourself." He stepped closer to her and Steve gave him another shove back. Tony snapped. "Keep your hands off me Steve! I can't have members of my team being drawn in by this farce!" He glowered at her and shook a finger in his face. "And you, when I find out what you're up to, you will pay! Mark my words."

"You've claimed that you're a genius, billionaire, playboy and a philanthropist." She said. "You're not a genius. You're definitely a fool."

"I'm not as big a fool as he his." He said. "I'm not a fool, you must have studied your part well! Learning how to seduce an immature child!" Steve moved to hit him but Annette held up her hand, taking his words. "And if you care anything about him, you'd leave him alone."

With that, he turned and stomped away. Every fiber of Steve's being was telling him to hit Tony, make him take back those cruel words. "No Steve."

He glanced down at her. "What?"

"Time." She said. "He needs time." She looked up at him, sincerity in her eyes. "He won't believe this, and I hope you'll believe me and not listen to him when I say this. I do care Steve, honest."

"I believe."

"Let me finish, please. I'm aware that things must be difficult for you to awake in such a strange, cruel and heartless world. I'd never, ever do anything to hurt you." She held his gaze the entire time. "I promise you that, I'd never hurt you." And the look in her eyes gave him no cause to doubt her.

* * *

**Author's note: This is to make up for me accidentally posting the first chapter twice. I hope it makes up for it!**


	4. Dream Lover

Chapter four

Dream Lover

Annette waited in the train station, her heart nervously pounding in her chest. Steve had won a weekend trip a nice and fortunately secluded place on the coast, but then on the night they were leaving, he'd gotten called away. He insisted that she went on ahead without him, and after some mild arguing, she'd left.

She exhaled and looked around the people getting off the train, looking for him. Then she saw him, sunglasses on, an overnight bag tossed over his shoulder and a sweatshirt tied around his waist for when it got colder. He had a book in hand and an innocent, sweet, yet somewhat devilish look on his face. She exhaled as he literally took her breath away.

He waved and approached her. "Hey!"

"Hello!" she hurried towards him with her arms extended. She hugged him tightly and she let out a faint giggle as he lifted her up from the ground. "Steve." She blushed as she saw some people eyeing them. "People are looking."

"And," he asked from behind his glasses. "does that bother you?"

She shook her head. "Only when I have to peer through your glasses."

"Sorry." He set her down. He took her hand. "Let's go to the hotel and drop my items off."

"Ok. I've got the car."

He held out his hands. "The keys?"

"I can drive."

"I know you can," he said patiently. "but I want to."

"If you insist. I only thought you'd be tired."

"I'm not. So, where shall we go today?"

"How about we walk along the boardwalk?" She suggested. "They're have an art festival and there are a ton of interesting things on sale."

"All right." She stopped by the small, black, rental car and he removed his glasses. "This our ride?"

"Yep."

He took the keys from her hand and opened the car door for her. "Your ride, milady."

She laughed and got in the car. "That was so, Jimmy Stewartish." He hesitated in closing the car door and she looked up at him, to see him studying her. "What is it?"

"You're wearing pants."

She glanced down at the tan, fit and flare slacks she'd bought on a whim. Matched with a sleeveless turquoise shirt, strappy white sandals, she'd felt flirty and casual. She looked at him; he had an approving look at his face. If she had the guts, or had felt slightly bolder, she could have kissed him right there.

"We should go Steve." She said quietly.

"Right." He closed the door and placed his bag in the back seat. She tried not to smile, but she was so happy that she was afraid that she looked like a grinning, Cheshire cat.

* * *

_Hours later,_

* * *

Annette covered her eyes, vexed to find herself crying so much. It would have been embarrassing, but Steve was crying, somewhat, as well. She turned off the TV screen and pulled her thirtieth tissue and dried her eyes.

"Sorry." She sniffled as she blew her nose. "This is….the saddest movie ever."

Steve wiped his eyes and tried to get back into 'Captain America macho mode,' but that was impossible. "What year," he cleared his throat. "was this made?"

She coughed lightly. "This was made in….1955. Oh!" She groaned. "I can never stop crying! It's so sad!"

He nodded. "I know! And, it's just a dog."

Today had been a wonderful day. She and Steve had walked along the shore, waded in the ocean, hunted for shells, then indulged in lemonade and hamburgers. After that, they'd visited tons of shops before deciding to go back to their hotel suite and relax. And by relaxing, she and Steve found themselves munching on various chocolate bars while watching Old Yeller and that's when the waterfalls started for both of them.

"What I mean is, I've cried during movies with actors, because you can relate to them, but the scene when Yeller gets put down," she shook her head. "that's hard to watch. I've cried _every time _it gets to that scene."

"If you knew it was so sad, why did you let me put it on?"

"I wanted to see if I could make you cry?" She asked with an innocent tilt of her head.

"And you succeeded." He stood up and glanced at his watch. "Look, I've got something planned."

Her brow arched. "What?"

"If, we're able to clean up and look like we weren't at someone's funeral," he said. "I'll meet you out here in an hour. Ok?"

"Should I be dressy?"

"Uhh, I think something really nice is appropriate. Is an hour long enough or will you need more time"

"I can be ready in an hour, but, where are we going?"

He grinned. "You'll see."

* * *

Steve smiled at Annette as they danced on the huge dance floor under the sparkling pink, white and turquoise lights. She'd come out in a flowing, knee-length, red dress. She'd curled her hair somewhat, and pinned it to the side with a sparkling, red, fascinator clip. She let out little, funny sounds, like a pigeon, to the music.

"How come you're not singing?"

She murmured and shook her head. "I can't sing."

He laughed. "So, you coo like a pigeon?"

"I'm not cooing." She groaned.

"Sure, sure." He wasn't going to argue with her; it was Heaven just holding her in his arms. She was a good dancer; she made him feel like he was Fred Astaire. The song ended and they separated and clapped to the band. "Happy?"

"Very."

"Then, let's go have a picnic on the beach."

She gasped. "A picnic? You didn't!"

"I did." He grabbed the basket that he'd left on the ground under their table. "I've got everything planned."

Annette peaked in the basket to see a bottle of wine, grapes, a loaf of bread, cheese and candles. "Oh, you certainly did get everything planned."

"Have to have everything planned, when I've got the perfect date."

She took his hand and swung it slightly. "You, have such a way with words Steve."

"I'm not that good."

"It's natural." She said. "It come so easy to you, it's so natural, that you don't think of it as anything special."

"Annette," he asked slowly. "does, my being Captain America, bother you at all?"

She bit her lip for a moment. "No. Not really."

The sounds of yelling and shouting coming from behind them seemed to suddenly come out of nowhere. Steve turned to see several armed men, pushing their way through the crowd. Everyone was getting out of the way, not even attempting to stop the men.

He handed the basket to Annette and moved her aside as the men moved to run past him. He pulled back his sleeve, revealing a band on his wrist. He pressed a button on it and his shield appeared, causing the nearest man to crash headfirst into the shield.

The man crashed to the ground, holding his head. He hit two of the men in the chin several times; the men were obviously amateurs, attempting to pick up some money. But thankfully they had sense enough to realize that they should sit down and not move a muscle. The last man thought he could outrun the shield, but he soon felt the shield striking him in the leg and knocking him to the ground!

Annette stared, holding the basket in her hand. She shook her head and looked up at him with a slightly stunned expression on her face. "I'd like to retract my statement."

"I thought you said my being Captain America didn't bother you."

"And it doesn't," her expression softened and she ran the knuckles of her hand down his cheek. "as long as you don't get hurt."

"This?" He shrugged. "Tony invented it for me, so I could use it in case of an emergency."

"Hey!" they jerked towards the crowd that was starting to approach them. "You're Captain America."

Steve noticed Annette slowly backing away from the crowd. He nodded. "Are the police on their way?"

"Yes."

"Good." He turned the shield off and reached for Annette's elbow. He tugged her close and whispered in her ear. "I'll meet you back at the hotel. I'll try to pick up where we left off."

Annette smiled. "All right. I'll be waiting for you. And," she purred as she held out her hand. "give me the key." When he didn't respond she added. "To your room."

"Why?"

"You'll see." He did as she requested and she spun the key around on her finger. "See you later….Captain."


	5. My Foolish Heart

Chapter five

My Foolish Heart

Steve exhaled and pushed the door open to his room. Annette was playing 'Romeo and Juliet's theme by Tychaikovsky on the CD player. The lights were off, except for a few, which were dimmed. The candles were lit; she'd set the bread, cheese and grapes on the table, next to the wine bottles and glasses.

Annette, she was curled up on the couch, sound asleep with a small, red book in her hands. He smiled as he gently took it from her hand and glanced at the book title. 'Love Letters: An Anthology of Passion'.

He sat down beside her and opened the book, just as Annette yawned and stretched slightly. He turned towards her and smiled as she sat up slowly. "I'm sorry." The red on her cheeks tattled that she was embarrassed to have gotten caught sleeping. "I put Tychaikovsky on so I wouldn't fall asleep, and I did."

"I'm sorry it took so long."

She smiled and brushed her hair back. "It's ok. I understand." She leaned closer to read the book with him. "I love reading this book. The way people wrote to each other, it's so beautiful. The tragedy of a love affair gone astray, the beauty of love a husband holds for his wife," she shook her head. "even the way that one can be so insulting without using a single four letter word. A whole form of art that has been lost through the generations."

He nodded and looked back down at the book. "Who gave it to you?"

"I bought it at a sale at the library for a buck."

"A bargain, considering the good shape it's in."

She nodded. "They know pretty well down there and gave me a special price."

"I can imagine. Would you mind if I read some, aloud?"

She leaned close. "I was hoping you would."

He glanced at the page titled 'Admiration,' and began to read a section of a letter addressed to Victor Hugo, from actress Juliet Droute. The two had carried on a relation ship for over a decade, writing thousands of letters to each other and never marrying for some unusual reason.

"There are days when one can fix one's gaze upon the sun itself without being blinded. Thus it is with me now. I see you, I am dazzled, entranced, and I grasp your beauty in all it's splendor."

She smiled and turned to the page to 'Declaration,' and read four lines slowly. "I will whisper something into the ear of your heart. I gave my life to you as soon as I saw you." A stray curl fell across her cheek, and they both moved to stroke it back in place. Annette's hand paused, and so did her voice momentarily. "I was born…to be yours." She looked up at him; he still had not removed his hand from her cheek. She licked her lips, drawing attention to them. "When one loves," her voice came out as a whisper. "one never lacks words.

Steve studied her for a moment. It wasn't their third date; it was actually their second. They'd gone for a walk in Central Park, undercover, in New York. They'd fed birds, had ice cream and talked for hours on the park bench. Today, they'd spent the whole day together. The hours, when combined definitely made up for the missing date. But dare he kiss her?

He looked at her; she was still holding his gaze in those long moments she'd been waiting for him to decide. The candlelight reflected in her beautiful green eyes. He wanted to kiss her, but wasn't sure how she'd react. Did he even have the right to try and steal her first kiss from her? Then, Annette slowly ran her hand up his chest, staring at him with a penetrating gaze. Her eyes seeming to tell him that she wanted that kiss as much as he was ready to give it. At that gesture, he decided and he leaned forward to claim the kiss that he'd been dying taste for what seemed like weeks.

Suddenly, the door crashed open and there stood Tony, in his Ironman suit, his laser pointing at Annette. "Don't do it Steve." He warned. "It will be the kiss of death for you."

He jumped up, his shield up in a second. "What are you doing?" Natasha and Hawkeye appeared, right behind him. Both were armed, Natasha had a gun aimed at Annette and Hawkeye had an arrow on the bowstring. "What is this?"

"Step away from her Steve." Natasha said, her eyes clearly saying that it was not an option. "Now!"

"What is this?" He demanded as Annette moved to stand beside him, yet slightly behind him. "May I remind you that I am on a vacation and that we are entitled to our privacy?!"

"You need to listen to this." Tony said flashing a recorder. "I set you up. Natasha planted a bug on you when you went to her studio the first time. I then had Jarvis install a few more in your personal items."

"You what!?"

"Shh." Tony hissed as he played the recording. A moment later, he heard Annette speaking. _"It belonged to my mother. She loved music and dancing. She gave me her record collection." _Tony turned off the recording. "You heard her."

"I heard nothing." Steve ground out. "I failed to see why that matters."

"I agree." She asked. "My mother passed away a few years ago."

"So you said to Steve on your date in Central Park." Tony smirked. "I did some checking up on you. Your mother died when you were born." Annette sank down on the couch, her face white in complete shock. " I've got a copy of the certificate of death, I had the body dug up."

"You can't do that!" She shouted. "You had no right!"

"I can and I did!" he snapped. "It was your mother, the DNA was consistent, but something was not right. So, Dr. Banner and I ran many more tests on you." his eyes narrowed. "You're are definitely not human."

Steve stepped forward and crossed his arms. "Enough is enough Tony. I've had enough of your sick games."

"He's not lying." Hawkeye said. "Believe me Cap, I wish he were."

"She's what is known as a 'Tisipures,' a form of siren." Natasha said. "They're a very rare alien form, very difficult to track."

Steve looked down at Annette. Her face was pale; she looked as if she were about to keel over. She looked as if she honestly had no idea what they were talking about. "What?" She croaked. "I-I'm not."

"That's the beauty of the alien's form it takes." Natasha looked at him, the only person with any actual sympathy for her. "According to ancient legend, to maintain the image of innocence, all their life memories are erased. Only the details mandatory to help them capture the interests of a man with great power would remain in their memory system. If caught or questioned, they'd always be believable because of their innocent expressions."

He shook his head, stunned. "I don't believe you."

"Naturally Steve," Hawkeye said. " all the evidence shows that you're her next victim."

"What?" He shouted. "She could _never, ever _hurt me."

"Of course, Tisipures keep their hands clean, they don't hurt anyone the normal way." Tony said clearly. "Her kiss, is the kiss of death. Once you kissed her-"

"We'll skip the lesson in the birds and the bees," Hawkeye said, sparing him from one of Tony's crude comments. "and say that if she were to wind up pregnant with your child, seven days later, you would die."

"Do you guys have any proof?" He demanded. "Because I won't believe this. I cannot believe this."

Tony handed him a photo. "This is a sample of her and her mother's blood. Please observe the blue and white lining around the blood. It's a form of henba radiation. It's very hard to detect." Tony glowered at her. "My father…and my mother….lost their lives, because of you, and your mother."

"This proves

"When will you face it Steve?" Tony shouted. "I had every single one of her previous boyfriends checked out, and she was telling the truth when she said she didn't get to their third dates." He glowered. "Do you know why? Because they all died seven hours after their first date with her!"

"Why seven hours?" He demanded. "You said if she wound up pregnant with my child, it would take me seven days to die? Why'd it take them seven hours?"

"Because," he said impatiently. "they were not the man she was supposed to kill. I checked out her mother's previous relationships as well. All those men died within seven hours. Now, she can't allowed to kill anyone else." He brought his arm up. "Move out of the way Steve."

"No." He ground out. "I won't."

"Steve."

"Yes." Annette said weakly. "He will get out of the way." He looked at her stunned. Annette looked sickly, tired, yet somehow there was an understanding, acceptance in her eyes. "I swore, I'd never hurt you."

"Annette."

"For years," she shook her head. "I wondered if there was something wrong with me. I am not aware how much of this is I will remember, so I need to speak now." She stood up. "If killing me, will keep Steve alive, then I beg you to do it quickly."


	6. A kiss to build a dream on

**This chapter is for Lokisawesome. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter six

A Kiss to build a dream on

Steve could only stare at Annette in shock; she seemed so willing to give up her life. But with what the other avengers had told him, could he trust her now? Did she even like him or was it an act? Did they honestly share all those things in common or had it all been a lie?

"Where's Thor?" he asked.

Tony shrugged. "He's coming, should be here any second. Why?"

"You yourself said her race is out of a legend. All legends have a way of turning the tide, there must be a way of curing her."

Natasha shook her head, her red hair drooping into her eyes. "No, there isn't Steve."

"How did this race form?" He asked. "What caused it?"

"It's a stupid story." Hawkeye said. "Very sappy."

Tony spoke, snapping the words in a tone that didn't fit the story. "It's about this goddess named Karin. She had been a mermaid in one life, but the god Abrax, saw her, fell in love with her and turned her into a human. Because of her past, they were forbid to marry or even see one another. Abrax hid her on a secret island and visited her nightly for six years. During that time they tried to have children, but failed. Then in the seventh year, another god, Tardis, wanted Karin, so he thought by granting her fertility, she'd love him. Seven days after she became pregnant, Abrax, thinking she'd gotten pregnant by the means of another, because of listening to Tardis, killed himself. The same day, Tardis approached her and offered her his hand. In her anger, she'd kissed him and cursed him. Seven hours later, he died. And months later, the child was born and Karin didn't survive the birth."

Natasha continued for Tony, evidently as sick of his foul mood as others were. "On her death bed, she had it ordained that every child of her bloodline would live, love, enchant and destroy men. For in heart, she hated her husband and she hated Tardis for casting doubt into her husband's heart and eyes. This way, they could live and love without ever experiencing hurt or betrayal, nor could they even remember what they'd lived through."

"So," he asked slowly. "there is no cure? No one has cured one of those…. Tisipures then?"

"No." Tony said. "No one can cure a siren, it's their nature to kill. It'd be like trying to tell a lioness not to hunt wildebeest and eat grass. It isn't going to happen."

All of those things were true. But there had to be a way, he couldn't loose her. All the Avenger's seemed more interested in annihilating her instead of helping her. There had to be a way to get them to see reason and help Annette. But how? But then, a plan began forming in his mind and he needed to think on it.

* * *

Annette could only stare at the floor to occasionally find her voice. She felt cold, sick, tears burned her eyes, her stomach churned. She could feel the vomit in her stomach turning and twisting into a knot; her throat was choked up. How could she be? How could she be such a vile monster and not know it? She loved Steve, or she thought she did. She didn't know herself anymore! What was she? What was she like?

"Then why don't you be the first?" Steve said, he was still fighting for her, she didn't know why. "This should be right up your alley."

Tony glowered at him. "I will not…help the thing….that helped determine the death of my parents. I won't."

"Hello," all heads turned to see Thor entering the room. He was everything she'd heard about him. Tall, muscular, handsome and blonde hair; no wonder the Hulk called him 'Goldilocks' on occasion. "I got the call. What's going on here?"

Steve beat them to the punch. "What do you know about Tisipures?" Thor's expression went dark slightly. "It appears, that," he rubbed Annette's shoulder, finding it stiff and tight. "she may be one. Is there any way to break this curse?"

Thor shook his head. "I'm sorry my friend, there is no way to make a Tisipures turn from it's purpose. It only dies once it's delivered the child. Why?"

Tony spoke up. "Because Steve's fallen in love with one. One who is apparently my sister and her mother was responsible for my parent's death."

Annette jumped up. "Will someone just kill me and be done with it?" She shouted and everyone looked at her. "I can't stand this anymore! Please!" She made a point of avoiding Steve's eyes. "I beg you! I was not aware that I am this….monster. but I don't want to be! I know how valuable Captain America is to our nation and I'm asking please, put an end to me now."

The moment those words left her mouth, Steve grabbed her arm and turned her to look at him. He didn't give her a chance to react or the others to move. He kissed her on the mouth. It wasn't a real kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Everyone erupted into shouts and screams. Annette pulled away, her eyes wide and her body shaking.

For a moment, no one could speak. But surprisingly, she was the first to find her voice. "What did you do that for?!" she screamed at him. "Why? Why?"

"Damn you Steve!" Tony shouted. "Did you actually want to die? Did nothing we say penetrate that thick skull of yours that stuck in a world of 70 years ago?"

Steve exhaled. "I made my choice."

"You fool." Annette wiped her mouth frantically. "Steve!" Tears poured down her cheeks. "Why?"

he ignored her outburst as he turned to Hawkeye. His eyes blazed and his breathing was a little ragged. "You better go find a justice of the peace, now."

"Why?"

"What do you think?" Natasha hit him upside the head. "He's going to marry her! Isn't it obvious?"

"What?" Tony and Annette shouted at the same time. "You can't!"

"Why?" Tony demanded.

"Because he loves her, stupid." Natasha said as she shoved Hawkeye out the door. "We'll be back in half an hour. Thor, you're the chaperone."

Thor frowned. "I do not understand what's going on at this moment."

Annette shook her head. "You should not have kissed me!" She ran her hands through her hair. "Oh God! Now I really am going to kill you!"

"No you won't. And would you rather I'd have let them kill you?" He demanded. "I'm not going to loose you Annette."

She covered her mouth. "I-I swore, I'd never do anything to hurt you. Now, I've just killed you!"

"Hey, I'm not dead yet." he placed both hands on her shoulders. "I would have died anyway." She looked up at him. He smiled and ran a finger down her cheek. "Why would this world be worth living in without you in it?"

Annette shook her head for a few moments before resting it against his chest. "I don't want to hurt you Steve."

"You won't."

"You don't know that for certain." Tony said as he walked up behind him. "You don't know _anything _about her. It's all be a reflection in a mirror Steve; none of it's real. You just signed your life away…for a dream!"

"I trust her." He said firmly. "Maybe that alone will break the curse. For it was a lack of trust that caused the curse, maybe complete and absolute trust will break the curse."

Thor nodded. "That is possible." His eyes narrowed. "You know, I've never heard of her kind ever marrying. They never do. What you're doing, putting your complete trust in her, knowing the truth, and willingly marrying her inspite of what everyone said, may just do something!

"This isn't sleeping Beauty," Tony said cynically. "fairytales, don't have those 'happy' endings that your generation is looking for. And Thor, lives his life in fairytales and legends, so his advice doesn't count." He exhaled and ran his hand through his hair. "I warned you from day one, now I see it was right. This will end it tears."


	7. I promise you

Chapter seven

I promise you

Annette's hands shook as she tried to put the mascara on her eyelashes, but she couldn't get it on straight. The door opened, she jumped, taking the brush down her cheek as Natasha stomped in with two huge boxes.

She tilted her head and wrinkled her face. "The Frankenstein look isn't really making it for you. How are you doing?"

"I'm ready to kill myself." She wiped at the mascara stain on her cheek. "I've tried finding ways in here to kill myself quickly, but there isn't a knife anywhere in the room!"

"Naturally, this is a hotel, not a kitchen." Natasha approached with the box. "Besides, murder isn't in your line of business. Now, get out of that thing."

"Why?"

"I'll pretend you didn't ask me that. In the future, you'll realize it makes no sense to disagree or argue with me. Get out of the dress." Annette's hands shook as she undid the slipper, thankful that she wore a full-length slip to provide some modesty for her. Natasha held up a white mermaid, wedding dress. "I remembered your dress size, and with your figure, this is the perfect style for you. I don't know if you'd especially care for it, but I thought it looked nice."

Annette stepped forward and looked at the wedding dress. It was made out of a clingy material. It had deep, green leaves embroidered around the neckline and the hem of the dress. It was simple, elegant and it flowed easy for her, if she was going to dance.

Annette stared at Natasha, who was opening the other box. She held up a striking, purple dress and she could tell by the make that it was guaranteed to cling to her every inch. "Hope you don't mind, but I figured I'm the closest to the maid of honor you're gonna get, I better get one as well."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, her voice cracking as a strange tingle seemed to flood her body.

"Because," Natasha said as she approached her with the unzipped wedding dress. "Steve loves you, I never doubted that. And the one thing every bride deserves, is to look beautiful on her wedding day, regardless of the circumstances."

"But is this wise?" She demanded. "It's ridiculous! Steve doesn't know me!"

"Do you love Steve?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Well do you?"

"If," Annette pushed her arms in the sleeve. "you'd asked me before I'd known what I was, I would have said yes. But now, I don't know. Are my feelings real or are they a figment of my imagination? I'm not even sure how much of this I'll remember."

"I think you do. After all, you willingly offered up your life for his and he refused." Natasha shrugged. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow morning. After all, no one's every married a siren before."

"Tisipures." She corrected.

"Whatever, now, help me into this thing." She smirked as she stripped out of her black suit. "Can't wait to see their reactions. Steve's will take the cake, but don't worry, he'll only have eyes for you."

* * *

Steve exhaled as he smoothed his hands down the front of his military uniform. Thor had graciously offered to fly back to Steve's quarters and get the uniform. Tony hadn't said a word to him just sat there sulking in his ironman suit without saying a word. Hawkeye had suggested that Tony give the bride away…and found himself sitting in the courtyard a second later rubbing his jaw.

The justice of the peace cleared his throat. "Is the young lady ready?"

Before anyone could answer, Natasha came out in a floor length, vibrant purple dress. The material was clinging, the neckline was deep and Hawkeye's reaction was priceless. His eyes had pretty much landed on the floor right next to his slacken jaw. She moved to stand opposite him and murmured. "She had a turn in there. She can't remember anything now."

Her voice faded as he saw Annette, in a modest, simple wedding dress that captured and held his attention. Her long hair, was pinned up in a bun, and she looked perfect, he'd remember this moment forever.

She moved gracefully, her hands folded across her waist. She looked so beautiful, so fragile and so innocent, that at that moment, all those words spoken by the avengers, seemed to vanish in the haze. She was the girl he'd come to love, Annette Tyler. She smiled broadly at him, looking every inch of the bride in love, inspite of her red eyes.

Steve took Annette's arm and turned towards the justice of the peace as he began reading the familiar words that began the marriage ceremony. "Marriage is an honorable estate. It is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly, but discreetly and soberly. Into this relationship these two persons come now to be joined. I ask you both that if you know any reason why you should not be joined in marriage, you make it known at this time."

At those words, all eyes went to Tony who scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest with a loud clunk. The justice continued, then, as if he knew that something was amiss in the marriage, he began reading a section that Steve had never heard.

"Happiness in marriage is not something that just happens. A good marriage must be created. In the Art of Marriage, the little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands." Steve squeezed Annette's hand, trying to get her to relax. She twitched a little, but she still hadn't calmed down. "It is remembering to say 'I love you' at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry, it is at no time taking the other for granted. The courtship should not end with the honeymoon, it should continue through all the years."

A sniffle let him know Annette was crying. He ran his fingers over her hand. She looked at him and blushed modestly. He wiped a tear away and smiled gently at her. She leaned her cheek into his hand.

The justice studied them for a moment before continuing with the ceremony. "It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives. It is standing together facing the world. It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is not expecting the husband to wear a halo or the wife to have wings of an angel. It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is a search for the good and beautiful. It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and the obligation is reciprocal. It is not only marrying the right partner; it is being the right partner. You may now speak your vows."

Steve began to speak his vows; he'd chosen different vows instead of the traditional ones. Neither of them had time to memorize their wedding vows, so he'd had to read his from the piece of paper where he'd copied the precious words down. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and for a few moments he wondered if he really knew what he was doing in so blatantly putting his trust in this marriage. But he had this gut feeling in his heart that marrying her was the right thing to do.

"I, Steven Rogers take you, Annette Tyler, to be my lawfully wedded wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special and holy day, I give to you in the presence of God and these witnesses my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health," he was fairly certain Tony was rolling his eyes, but he didn't care. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Annette's face. She was crying again, but this time the tears were happy. "in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I further promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you. To provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Annette wiped her eyes, closed them tightly for a moment and then she began to speak. Her voice was quiet and full of tears for a few moments, but after clearing her throat, she spoke loud and clear. "I come here today, Steve, to join my life to years before this company. In their presence I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years. Time may pass, fortune may smile, and trials may come; no matter what we may encounter together. I vow here that this love will be my only love." Her hand tightened around his as she looked up at him. Genuine and sincere love and affection were in her eyes. "I will make my home in your heart from this day forward. Our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter this marriage with you knowing that…. The true magic of love is not to avoid changes, but to navigate them successfully. Let us commit to the miracle of making each day work….together."

Steve almost kissed her then and there, but the justice's voice stopped him short. "You may now place the ring on her finger." His hands shook as he turned towards Thor who handed him the wedding ring he'd chosen for her. It wasn't fancy; it was a plain, band of gold. It wasn't engraved yet, but he planned on doing that. Tony called him a cheapskate for not buying her a diamond ring. His mother never had a diamond ring, but a little band of gold, which she loved to death.

As he slid the ring on her finger he whispered. "If you'd prefer a diamond, I could,"

"No." She said firmly. "It's a beautiful ring Steve. I love it."

Again, he leaned forward to kiss Annette, but the justice wasn't done. "You are mature people who have established individual patterns of living. Yet you have found not only a need for companionship, but also the satisfaction of that need in each other's company. It is this love, based upon a responsible understanding, that will aid you in creating out of your two lives, a marriage and happiness you will share together. Stand fast in hope and confidence, believing in you and believing in each other. Inasmuch as you two have come before your friends and family and have declared your love and devotion to each other, I now greet you with them as husband and wife." He glanced at Steve. "And now, you may kiss your bride."

"Thank you."

"Finally!" Hawkeye snickered.

Thor shoved him and glowered. "Show some respect! Tis a wonderous occasion. Do not spoil it with your incessant chattering!"

Steve stepped close to Annette, his eyes only upon her face. He stroked her chin with the back of his hand before cupping it in his hands. That was when he saw the recognition flash in her eyes and she took on the look of a wounded dear caught in the headlights of a speeding car. He leaned forward slowly, not wanting frighten her. Annette's pulse was throbbing under his touch and she let out a stifled gasp as he tilted her face up towards his. He studied her eyes. They showed she was somewhat frightened, yet her eyes held anticipation in them.

"Oh my God." She whispered as he stepped closer to her. She closed her eyes, her voice a gentle whisper as he drew nearer, still stroking her neck. "What is happening?"

And that's when he tasted her lips for the first time. The kiss they'd shared had been a brief one, he hadn't really been focused on her lips, but more so on the task ahead of him. She tasted sweet chocolate candy and as pure as sunlight streaming into a dark, wood forest. He paused, momentarily stunned by the feel of her lips on his. This first kiss was like a magic whisper and he had to taste her again.

The second kiss was breath mingling with skin, very potent. The third kiss, he applied a little more pressure to her lips. He heard her let out a gasp and a slight groan before kissing her again. His hands slipped down her shoulders, around her waist as he pressed her tightly to him. To his joy, her arms crept up around his shoulders of her own accord. Hawkeye or Tony said something, but he couldn't hear them over the pounding of his heart.

"Oh!" Annette moaned sharply against his lips. Then suddenly, she pulled away from him as her eyes blazed a bright red. She let out an unearthly cry as she clutched her chest. Steve reached for her just as she collapsed on the ground. Sweat began streaming down her forehead; he pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. He could feel the sweat from her body seep through the material to his hands.

Natasha knelt beside her and Tony did as well. "Her body is shutting down." He said. "Rapidly."

"Do something!"

Natasha grabbed the water bottle from the justice's hand and poured it over Annette's face. "Get me more!" She snapped at him. "And some ice!" Hawkeye immediately took off in pursuit of finding ice.

Thor took off. "I'll go fetch Banner."

"Annette." He gripped her hand as he begged her. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

"OH GOD!" She grabbed his hand tight and screamed. "IT HURTS!"

"Take it easy!" Tony snapped at her. "Where?" Annette only replied by letting out another scream. "Jarvis, give me a reading on her statistics." His eyes widened. "What!?"

"What is it?"

"Her blood's evaporating." At that moment, she let out one long scream before falling back in his arm a pasty gray. Her skin, began to freeze over, immediately turning cold. "Her heart stopped." Tony said without any remorse in his voice. Steve felt his heart stop with those words. "She's dead Steve."

* * *

**Sorry about the delay but things took, a very, very, hard and personal turn on my end and I'm just now getting into the swing of things.**


	8. I'll never say goodbye

Chapter twelve

I'll never say goodbye

He saw nothing. He heard nothing. He felt nothing. He barely noticed Thor crashing into the room with Bruce. He stared, numbly down at the lifeless body in his arms. His life was over. The one thing of beauty he'd ever known and it was gone.

Bruce moved towards him. "Move Steve." When he didn't respond, Bruce turned to Natasha. "I need your help for a moment."

She nodded and moved forward. "What can I do?"

He unsnapped his briefcase. "I need access to her heart. I'm not laying a hand on her while Steve's holding her."

_She's dead! _His mind screamed at them. Somehow, he couldn't make himself say the words.

Natasha nodded and tugged at Annette's dress. Steve grabbed her arm and flung her aside. "Don't…touch her." He growled at her.

"Thor." Banner said. "Hawkeye."

"Come," Thor said. "my friend, let Bruce-"

"No one will touch her!" he shouted. A twang from Hawkeye's bow caused him to look up just as the arrow came at him.

"Now!" Hawkeye snapped as the arrow struck Steve. His hearing began to buzz and his vision began to blur. He'd never felt any sympathy for Hawkeye's victims before, now he did.

Natasha pulled at Annette's top, tearing it and revealing her upper chest. Banner pulled out a dark, red liquid all ready in a needle, which he immediately injected into Annette's heart. Annette's limp body jumped! And that was the last thing he saw before darkness and cold enveloped him.

* * *

"Her heart's beating." Tony said.

"And her blood level?" Bruce asked. "I didn't have time to solve that part of the puzzle."

"Most of it's evaporated," Tony said. "but what little blood there is seems to be holding it's own. There's not enough to sustain her."

"I brought equipment necessary for a blood transfusion."

"Really?" Tony said dryly. "And you just happened to think of that?"

"Call it a hunch." He said. "Tony, you and Natasha both have the same blood type as Annette."

"No."

Bruce groaned. "Tony. We don't have time for this. She needs blood to live."

"I am not giving her one drop of my blood!"

"Argue about this later, but you cannot blame her for something that happened to your parents!"

"Oh yes I can!"

"And what about Steve? What about his feelings?" Natasha demanded. "He's going to loose his wife if you don't help her! She is his other half! Didn't you see their faces today at the ceremony?"

"An act!"

"_You're _an act! A joke!" She turned to Bruce and rolled up her sleeve. "Don't drain me dry. Ok?"

"Won't." He said. "But it still won't be enough. We'll need yours still Tony."

"I refuse to do so."

Thor spoke up. "You know that this may be the hardest thing that you'll ever have to do for another fellow avenger. But can you endure Captain Rogers pain and anguish if you willingly let his mate die?"

"Wife." Natasha snapped. "She's not a wolf."

Thor drew himself up indignantly. "Wolves mate for life. They are extremely devoted creatures."

Natasha blew him off with a shake of her hand. "Whatever."

Hawkeye nodded. "Do you think any of us will have any respect for you if you don't help her? If Steve kills you, I think all of us may help him!"

"Your quarrel is with this woman's mother, not her." Thor pointed out. "If you deny her, her life, will that bring your parents back?"

"Fine! I'll do it! Call it my wedding present!" He snapped. "But I don't want either of them to know! Understood?"

* * *

He felt…warmth again. His head ached dreadfully and he made a small, mental note to ask Hawkeye what kind of tranquilizer that he put inside this particular arrow. Steve opened his eyes to find he was in bed, but he wasn't alone. He'd been moved back to his hotel bedroom, and Annette was curled up alongside him. She was breathing much more deeply and there was some color in her cheeks. He sat up and touched her hand, afraid that she'd melt away before his eyes.

"Good." Natasha said from behind him. "You're awake."

"She's alive!" he said. "What happened?"

"Come on Steve, you know I'm not one for fairytales. But long story short, she did die, well that Tisipures side of her did. But, we were able to jump-start her back to her original self. But we won't know if she'll have any side affects, Bruce did his best on such short terms."

"What side affects?"

"We won't know until she wakes up. After all, she had to have a blood transfusion while you were out. She did 'die' on us after all, so I'd be very surprised if she didn't remember us." A beeping on the monitor caused them to jump. "Looks like we're about to find out."

The sound of approaching feet refused to distract him as Annette stretched slowly, her body moved slightly. She exhaled, let out a quiet groan and grabbed onto her head. He sat up in the bed and gazed down at her. "Annette?" he asked gently. "Can you hear me?"

She groaned before blinking several times. Then, her face froze as she studied his face. As she did so, her eyes grew wider. "Who are you!" She demanded. "What are you doing?" She shrieked as she then realized that they were in a bed together. Well, technically not even then because they were both lying on the bed covers. "Get away from me! Who are you? Where am I?"

"Shut up and calm down." Natasha said coldly.

"Brilliant tact Natasha." Bruce murmured as he walked up to her. "Do you know who you are?"

She blinked and tilted her head to the side. She seemed to calm down around Bruce, as if somewhere in the far part of her mind, she knew who he was. "Yes. I'm Annette Tyler."

"Rogers actually." Tony said. "You are Steve's legally, wedded wife and have been for the last two hours."

Annette turned and looked at him. No recognition in her eyes, except for shock and horror. "What are you doing to me?" She demanded, whipping around to look at Tony. "I am not married!"

"Actually, you are. I've got the whole ceremony on tape." All eyes went to him and he shrugged. "Somebody had to film the tragic events of the day."

"Was," Annette asked timidly. "the marriage…consummated?"

Tony frowned. "What's consume got to do with this?"

Hawkeye snorted. "She means if they had sex together." Annette blushed that familiar shade of pink that he knew so well. "No, you two didn't."

She shook her head. "Then, we shall have no trouble getting this marriage annulled."

Hawkeye choked. "This _must _be the shortest marriage on record."

"But it's not going to be." Steve said quietly. "We _are not _having our marriage annulled."

"What?" Annette shrieked. "You can't do that!"

She gasped and clutched her chest and Natasha eased her back down on the bed. "You need to rest. You've had a terrible time and need to rest. We'll discuss this in the morning."

"I can't be married. I don't remember anything! I don't even know who you are." She cried. "Why would he hold me to this? I don't even know him! Why am I even trusting any of you? I know…no one here!"

"You did once." Steve murmured. "And I loved you then Annette, I love you as much as I do now."

"Stop it!" She shouted. She jumped as Bruce quietly jabbed a needle into her arm. "What? What did you,"

She never finished for her head drooped and she fell immediately asleep. "Thanks Bruce."

"No problem." He frowned. "I've got to get back to the lab. But if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing to do now?"

"I guess," he said quietly. "I shall just have to win her over again."

"It's not going to happen Steve." Natasha said. "The spell was broken, she's a different person. You need to accept that she's not the girl you fell in love with and there is nothing you can do."

"I vowed today that she'd be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. I promised I'd love her without reservation, honor and respect her. To provide for her needs, protect her from harm, comfort her in times of distress, grow with her in mind and spirit, be open and honest with her, and cherish her for as long as we lived." He said without reservation. "I am not going to forsake my vows just because she cannot remember me or anything that happen. I can win her back."

"How are you so sure about that Steve?"

He was silent for a time before replying. "Because, it was meant to be. I never, ever want to be in love with anyone but her."


	9. There for me

Chapter nine

There for me

Annette's hands shook as she pulled her dress on and over her head. It was dark, so she had to keep her eyes on Steve's figure. Though he claimed they were married, he slept in a chair beside her. The bed was big enough for two, still he stayed in the chair. She tiptoed out of the room. The moment she opened the door, an alarm went off. She bolted down the hall, running as fast as her feet could carry her.

"Annette?" Steve called after her. She ignored him and ran towards the elevator. She got in, pushing the couple in front of her and hitting the main floor button. The door slammed shut before he could reach her. Everyone stared at her stupidly while she waited until she reached the first floor. Then, she bolted for the street.

"Hey! There she is!"

Annette looked around to see she was being flooded by paparazzi members. She stood of the edge of the street, unsure of what to do at the moment. The days of taxi cabs were over and she didn't have her purse on her. She couldn't go back upstairs to Steve and the others. She couldn't stand it up there! The shot had worn off instantly and she had to wait until she was certain that they were asleep. She had accepted that they were obviously telling her the truth. She did get this burning sensation in her chest when she looked at Steve. But still, this whole situation, her faulty memory and all, only served to make it more awkward for her.

"What's it like being married to Captain America?"

She spun around as the paparazzi surged around her like vultures upon finding fresh meat. She held up her hand, attempting to block them from photographing her.

"How did you two meet?"

"Do your parents mind you marrying a man almost 80 years older than you?"

"What's your job?"

Annette covered her face and screamed as the lights flashed and more questions were fired at her. Suddenly, she felt a strong set of arms go around her, shielding her. She knew it was Steve, she knew those arms and that chest well.

"Get out of here!" Steve snapped. "All of you! Now!"

"What's the matter?" One demanded. "She tired of you all ready?"

"Come on! Give us a story! We've been out here a whole day all ready!"

Annette clung to him. "Get me out of here now please. Please."

Steve moved quickly back inside the hotel. She shook her head and buried her face in his chest. After what seemed like forever, they were on the roof of the hotel, completely alone. Steve set her on a box on the ground and knelt beside her. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He exhaled. "Please, don't do that again."

"Why?"

"Because I love you," oh, he was so sincere that he broke her heart! He ran his hand across her cheek. "and I don't want to see you hurt." That made her start crying again. He winced. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No. _I'm _sorry." She stood up and walked to the edge of the roof and looked down at the swirl of cars. "You obviously love me very much, and I can't remember anything about us. I-I don't even know what I am! What I do in life for a living."

"Shh," he came up behind her, hesitantly placing his hands on her waist. When she showed no resistance, he pulled her against him. "you're a ballroom dancer."

She bit her lip. "I am?"

He nodded. "The best. You're a beautiful dancer. The second time I saw you, you were dancing to one of your favorite singers. Josh Groban."

"I don't remember him."

"You will in time."

She turned towards him slightly. "What...did I love about you? What made me fall in love with you?"

He shifted a little. "To be honest, I don't know why you fell in love with me. We had a bit in common though, we talked the same, liked the same music, the same movies and dozens of other little things. You made me feel...ten feet tall."

She glanced at his tall, towering figure. "You _are _ten feet tall."

He laughed. "I mean, like, when we walked together, you made me feel like that. Even if were sitting and watching a movie together, it was, Heaven, just having you beside me."

"When," she asked hesitantly. "did you fall in love with me?"

His eyes didn't even blink as he spoke. "The instant I saw you."

She blushed and looked down at the ground. It was awkward for her, to see a man looking at her, so blatantly declaring his love to her, and it was as if a stranger were speaking to her. He stepped away, sensing her unease and she turned to see he was turning on a CD player. At her skeptical look he said. "I was up here earlier tonight before this…incident happened. I was hoping we could dance out here together….just the two of us."

"I see. I thought it was a coincidence."

A soft musical piece of heaven with a beautiful, soprano's voice filled the air.

_There for me, every time I've been away. Will you be there for me, thinking of me every day? Are you my destiny? Words I've never dared to say. Will you be there for me? _

He held out his hand and led her out onto the 'dance floor' on the roof top. _Just think of you and me, we could never tow the line. _Annette's heart pounded as he danced slowly with her. Her body and feet moved automatically, as if it remembered what her mind had forgotten. _It's such a mystery, just to hear you say 'you're mine,' and while you're close to me. So close to me, just hold me._

* * *

_When you're feeling cold and low, the streets are gray. _The moment Josh Groban started singing, Annette pulled away from him, spinning out into the open space. Her hands extended to the sky, spinning in a beautiful whirl. He'd felt her body react to the music almost instantly. _Walking all alone and watching how the children play. Voices in the wind and faces from the past go dancing by. _Tears threatened to spill down his cheeks as he watched her face light up with a beautiful glow_ They're asking why. Will you be there for me, every time I go away?_

He watched her, getting caught up in the beauty of the music. Music, was the most powerful instrument in the world. A song could make a person fall in love, hate desperately, create beauty, inspire someone, bring them to tears and crush them. Or, it was simply a powerful medicine to a wounded soul._ Will you be there for me, thinking of me every day? Are you my destiny? Words I've never dared to say. Will you be there for me?_

Annette suddenly stopped dancing, a somewhat curious expression on her face. She turned and walked towards him slowly. She stepped towards him, placing her right hand in his left before leaning her head against his chest. He was certain she could feel his heart jump in his chest.

_And while you're close to me. So close to me, just hold me. _Annette's left hand, instead of placing it on his shoulder, held onto his back tightly. _Can you really want me more than for a little while? _He slowly ran his hand down her back, feeling her tremble at his touch. _What are the stories hiding there behind your smile? Wishes in a dream and figures in a world that I could share. And everywhere, will you be there for me? _

Annette looked up at him, her eyes lit with the look of love that he remembered seeing in her eyes a few days ago before they lost everything that they'd shared together. At that moment, the music seemed to blur together, into one powerful, beautiful note of love. Annette stretched up and kissed him on the mouth.

The most sensational and delicious shivers shook their bodies. Her kiss completely rocked him to the core. He had to have her closer to him, his hands began pressing her closer to him. She moaned as she lost herself in him as time stood still. She broke the kiss, leaving him aching for more. She found her arms on the front of his chest. He could feel his heart pounding through his shirt material, pounding against her hands.

There was no doubt in his mind; some part of her had never stopped loving him. This was love. He leaned forward and she whimpered as his lips brushed against hers. Annette stretched, wrapping her one of her legs around his, in a tango-like move, forcing them closer together. That one move, made warning bells go off in his head.

This wasn't like Annette. He also noticed, that his body was reacting to her and every drop of blood was telling him to claim her virginity and make her his wife in the full sense of the word. He gasped and groaned as her hands went down to his waistline. He noted her breasts pressed against his chest and took all of his will power to pull away from her. It wasn't the right time, she couldn't remember anything they shared together. It would be stealing from her and couldn't do it to her.

He looked at her face as he struggled to regain his composure. Her eyes were bright and her face was flushed. But the moment he pulled away from her, realization flashed in her eyes.

She covered her mouth and backed away, shaking her mouth. The look in her eyes told him what his heart had been dreading. The spell wasn't completely broken. They were missing something and he had to find out what it was in six days time. The clock chimed Midnight, informing him that he was five days away from becoming a dead man walking.


	10. The Perfect Day

Chapter eleven

The Perfect Day

"Whoa," Tony chortled. "go for it Cap!"

Steve felt the tips of his ears go red as Tony watched the footage of him and Annette on the roof. "Shut up stark."

Natasha frowned. "So, now what have we missed here? Is she faking us out?" but the minute that thought entered her head, she shook it off. "No, she's not _that _good an actress."

"Maybe Prince Charming's love wasn't enough to break the spell." Tony offered.

Natasha snapped her fingers. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Both men asked.

"She's not in love with you." Natasha said.

Tony blinked. "Explain."

"I think you have to make her fall in love with you again Steve. A real, honest and true love. What we saw, was her going along with her head, not her heart."

"How do you suggest I do that?"

She shrugged. "You know her better than I do."

"I thought I did, but then last night," he shrugged. "I guess there could be side effects."

"Definitely. You have to get her to fall in love with you, win her heart slowly."

"Within a period of five days," Tony said. "or you're dead meat."

"That's a possibility," Natasha said. "but considering it's Steve, it's more than likely that it'll take longer than that to happen."

* * *

Annette was sitting at the edge of the fountain looking at it. She'd been sitting there, drinking in the sun and feeling miserable. They'd been flown back to New York the following morning and she felt as if they all were holding something from her. Steve still slept on the couch in their suite, never with her. Tony stark, he was an odd one, he appeared to hate her and she had no idea what she'd done to him. Natasha and Bruce were nice to her and Hawkeye ignored her. Steve, well, he was Steve. Kind and dependable, always there for her and he didn't push her for anything.

"Excuse me?" she looked up to see a young man holding a sketchpad. He was tall, dark, and handsome. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He sat down beside her. "Pardon me if I don't believe you." He handed her his sketchpad. She glanced at it and stopped cold at the sketch he'd done of her. She looked exactly as she felt. Sad. Empty. Miserable. "You've been sitting here for hours and look like you need a friend." He smiled, a friendly smile that put her stomach on edge. "You can tell me."

Annette bit her lip. He reached out and touched her face, cold fingers that caused her to jump up. She didn't know why, but she called out. "Steve!" the minute she did, she covered her mouth. Why'd she done that? The park was several blocks away from the avengers' headquarters. And he didn't have superhearing like superman did.

His eyes narrowed. "Steve?" A headache began to grow inside her head at his words. "Is he the reason you're upset?"

She backed away, shaking her head. "Don't touch me."

He nodded. "I won't. I just want to help. Did he hurt you?"

"No!" She said. "He's my husband!"

"I see. Are you afraid of him?"

"No!"

"You must be. Are you happy with him?" He stepped towards her. "Look, is there someone I can call for you? Anyone?"

"No!" Her headache was becoming unbearable. "Stop it! Stop talking to me!"

"Annette?" she spun around to see Steve jogging towards her. The sweat on his white T-shirt told her that he hadn't been following her. Annette turned and ran towards him as Steve's blue eyes narrowed with concern. "Are you all right?" she didn't know why she did, but she ran and launched herself into his sweaty arms. She felt him start at her reaction. "Honey? Was this man bothering you?"

"Hey," the man said. "I was just trying to help."

Annette trembled slightly. "He…wouldn't stop talking to me. Asking me, such ….personal questions about our…marriage."

Steve stiffened and addressed the man. "Get the Hell out of here, now."

"Hey look buddy," he said. "she was upset and I was trying to help."

Steve frowned at him as he ran his hand through her hair. "She is fine. Now, leave us."

"I was here first." He said. "It's a free country, didn't you know that?"

"No one knows that better than I." Steve groaned in aggravation. "Honey, do you want to leave, or shall I throw him out of the park?"

She smiled slightly. "I'll leave."

He took her arm and guided her out of the park. "Where to?"

She shrugged. "I-I'm not sure."

"You must be tired of the headquarters."

She nodded. "I am."

"So, why don't we go back there, change our clothes and spend the entire day on the town?"

She gasped. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

He nodded with sincerity in his eyes. "I'd do anything for you."

"Can we go…bowling?"

"Yes." He walked alongside her. "Then we'll eat out, go dancing, stay and watch the stars or something. Anything you want, snap your finger and you'll get it."

* * *

Annette giggled lightly as he wiped away a streak of ketchup on the corner of her mouth. She smiled. "Oh, this has been such a wonderful day. I loved it." Her eyes shown with sincerity. "Every moment of it."

He laughed. "You should have seen the look on the owner's face when I shattered the bowling pins."

"I did!" She squealed. "And then you did it again!"

"Don't remind me." He groaned.

"Five times." She leaned into his side and wrapped her arm around his waist. "And then a shopping spree, even if we didn't buy anything-"

"That you know about." He interrupted her with a laugh.

"Then, 'Company,' by Stephen Sondheim and then dinner was wonderful."

He made a face. "It was just burgers."

"I know they were burgers!" She said. "But they were _the best _burgers I've had in a long time."

As they got into the elevator, Jarvis spoke, causing them both to jump. "So sorry to interrupt," he said in his oh-so-polite, proper English voice. "but Mr. Stark asks that you stop and see him before retiring."

"Both of us?" Annette asked.

"No. Just Mr. Rogers."

Steve groaned. "Jarvis, once we're in our room, lock the door, and don't let Tony up. This was a perfect evening…and I don't want Tony to wreck it."

"All right sir. I perfectly agree there."

"Jarvis," Annette asked. "could you play the chorus, of Lady Antebellum's 'Perfect Day' please?" She begged. "I've got that song pounding in my veins."

"As you wish."

The moment the song came up, Annette started bouncing, laughing and spinning her head. Steve laughed as he watched her 'dance' in the elevator to the song. He studied her, memorizing the picture perfect moment, taking a mental picture of her. All too soon, the elevator door dinged open and she moved towards him.

"Thank you Jarvis." Annette exhaled deeply. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Mrs. Rogers."

Annette twitched slightly, but she remained by his side. "Mrs. Rogers." She whispered quietly. "Mrs. Annette Rogers…I like it." The elevator door opened and they moved towards their suite. Annette paused by the door and said. "Aren't you going to carry me over the threshold?"

"Why?" He asked, taken a little off guard by the absurd question.

"I don't remember it." She said. "And…I don't know really, I'd like to re-remember it."

He laughed as she scooped her up. She let out a faint squeal before wrapping her arms around his neck. "All right." He stepped through the door, kicking it close after making sure that they were inside properly. Jarvis silently turned the lights on for them. "Perfect timing. Jarvis," he asked as he set her down on the ground. "can you tell Tony not to disturb me unless it's an emergency? I'd like to sleep well tonight."

"Yes sir. But I cannot guarantee that he will listen to me."

"Steve," Annette asked slowly. "I'm not sure how to ask this but…are you sleeping on the couch again?"

"Yes. Why?"

She bit her lip. "I-I was hoping that….you'd," she began to blush. "sleep with me tonight." He stared down at her. He'd suspected that she'd ask that, but he hadn't thought that she'd actually ask that of him! "Well, what I mean is," she stammered. "not actually, you know….just, share the bed with me."

He bit his lip. "I don't know Annette. I don't think that's a good idea at the time."

"It's all right. We are married after all. You can trust me Steve." She said softly. "We, won't do anything but sleep."

Steve felt undone as he stared into her eyes. But then, she'd said something that caused him to pause and think. _You can trust me Steve. _Trust was a key in the myth of the past that had gotten lost. Did he trust her and himself not to do anything stupid in that bed when they got under the covers? But then…that's what trust was, wasn't it? Trusting in yourself and in your partner.

As Steve reached out and took her hand, he made his decision to trust in Annette. He went towards their bedroom, softly shutting it behind them, prepared to face the night ahead.


	11. The pieces fall

Chapter eleven

The Pieces Fall

Annette stirred to find her head resting on Steve's chest, one of her hands tucked under her chin, and Steve's arm around her shoulder. She liked this position; it was as if she were tailor-made to snuggle into his side. She yawned quietly as his fingers dug into her shoulders lightly.

"You're awake." He said gently. "I didn't want to wake you."

She looked up at him and her heart caught in her chest to find his handsome face so close to hers. She smiled uneasily. "Good morning." She cleared her throat. "I, er, uhm, it was quiet comfortable last night." Her cheeks were going as red as his shield. "I-I mean, I haven't been sleeping well, and it was nice to have someone there."

He smiled and nodded. "I know what you mean." He shifted a little. "We should get up now."

She pouted. "Do we have to?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Uhh, Jarvis? Anything going on?"

"Not really sir. Mr. stark threw a bit of a tantrum last night. He did say he'd like to see you at noon in his office for a talk."

"What about?"

"Not really sure sir, but I gathered, it might have something to do with your marriage. A technical or legal point."

She squirmed slightly as she sat up in bed, keeping her shoulder against Steve's. "I don't like Mr. stark that much. He gives the impression that the doesn't like me either."

"He's not fond of any women that cause him to think twice."

"Shall I have breakfast sent up sir?" Jarvis asked. "It would be no trouble to do it on the dumb waiter."

Steve bit his lip and shook his head. "As tempting as that sounds Jarvis, we should get up."

As he moved to get up, she reached for his arm. "Steve," he turned towards her. "will you do something for me?"

"Sure." He nodded. "What is it?"

"Kiss me," he looked down at her, as if unsure he'd heard that request. "you know, like a…good morning kiss."

Steve hesitated for a moment. "Is…that all you wish?"

She nodded. "It is."

Steve exhaled and brought her arms up around his shoulders. She closed her eyes as Steve leaned down and kissed her, gently at first. But…something grew inside them and she recognized it as the desired part of love. It's name… 'Need' or 'Want'. She clutched at Steve and pulled him closer to her. Steve let out a groan and they fell back onto the covers together. Her hands explored his chest as he ran his hands through her hair. She broke the kiss and turned her head; allowing him better access to trail soft kisses down her neck. Steve was happy to oblige and she shuddered as she sank her fingernails into his broad shoulders.

Somehow, reality entered their minds and slowly, they regained control. Married or not, they didn't really know each other. Her heart was pounding like Indian drums as Steve moved away from her. Steve swung off the side of the bed, breathing heavily. She inhaled deeply and rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I-I promised that-"

"No." He said. "It's my fault."

She bit her lip and whispered. "Is there…something wrong with me?"

He stiffened and turned around to look at her. "What makes you think that?"

* * *

A loud bang on the door caused them to jump. "Steve!?" Tony shouted. "I need to talk to you. Now!"

He groaned. "Is this an emergency?"

"Yes!"

"Of national importance?"

Silence for a moment. "No. But it's still an emergency."

He turned to apologize to Annette to find her standing along beside him. "I'm sorry. I've got to go."

Annette smiled weakly. "I understand."

"I'll make it up to you I promise."

She nodded and stretched up on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled as nerves flooded down his spine. He didn't know anymore. Was it an act or was it sincere? She kissed him and he reacted to her kiss, reacting to the sweetness of her lips. He pulled her close, reluctant to let her go.

"Capsicle?" Tony snapped. "Now! Please!"

He groaned and stepped away from her. "Sorry." He unlocked the door and flung it open to see Tony there. "Right. Let's go!"

"After you've put your clothes on please," he snipped. "can't have people talking about us."

Steve wasn't sure what kept him from sending Tony flying across the room, but he changed and foudn Tony in the office. "Jarvis, lock the door and soundproof the room. Inform me if his _wife _comes anywhere near here."

"Yes sir."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tony bellowed. "Are you aware of what you were doing?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I was kissing my wife. Heard of it?"

"That's not all you were doing. I had Jarvis keep an eye on you two all night." Steve bit his lip as Tony kept on. "You _cannot _possibly even be thinking of having," he paused and changed his choice of words. "bedding her?!"

"I might be."

"You can't do that! Have you no sense!"

"She's my wife! If she and I are willing then it's none of your business!"

"She's your wife in _name _only! You two aren't legally married until the marriage is consummated!" Steve instantly froze as Tony's words echoed in his head. Something on his face must have frightened Tony for he paused. "Steve? You all right? Jarvis, run a scan on his vitals."

"That's it!"

"What's it?" Tony demanded. "What'd I say?"

* * *

Annette jumped as her door blew open and Steve stomped in. she jumped again at the look in his eyes. She finished tugging her orange blouse down around her waist.

"Steve?" Getting pulled into his arms and kissed was _definitely _the last thing she expected him to do, but it's what happened. Her mouth dropped open in astonishment. "What…what's happened?"

He exhaled deeply and rubbed her arms. "I just figured something out. And, I think I'm going to have a lifetime of making up to you."

She frowned. "I-I don't understand."

He nodded. "No you don't, and you probably won't for the longest time. But," he glanced around. "I can't talk here. So, let's run away?"

She stared at him. "You mean it?"

He nodded. "I mean it!"

She stared at him, flabbergasted, wondering if he'd suddenly gone crazy. But, she found herself nodding at his suggestion. "All right!" Her head was screaming, ''NO!'' at her heart which was saying "YES!" She decided to stop following her head and go with her heart.

The moment the words left her mouth Steve took her hand and took off towards the elevator. She couldn't stop laughing. She laughed as they raced out of the building towards an unknown destination.


	12. Why am I falling

Chapter twelve

Why am I falling

Tony groaned. "All right. We've got to find Steve! I think he's gone off his rocker!"

Natasha crossed her arms. "And where are we going to find him?"

"Steve said that he was going to start off again. Probably the proposal, ceremony, the whole deal, now, is he going to return to the scene of the crime, or go to Niagara Falls?"

"Probably Niagara falls." Hawkeye said.

Natasha shook her head. "Scene of the crime."

Tony nodded. "This helps, two different opinions."

"Steve's sentimental." Natasha pointed out. "And a traditionalist, in his era, it was quite the thing to have a honeymoon in Niagara."

"Yeah, but he doesn't like to get involved with the past." Hawkeye said. "If he's starting again, he wouldn't begin where the whole mess began."

Tony nodded. "Right. So, I'll fly over to Niagara Falls and kidnap her."

"Steve's gonna knock your head off with his shield if you do that." Natasha said.

"Fine." He glowered at her. "I'll take Legolas with me."

"Oh no you don't!" Hawkeye said. "Just because everyone calls me _Hawkeye_, doesn't mean that I can fly like one."

"That's not going to stop him. He'll knock both your heads off if you lay a finger on her and I don't want to pick up the leftovers."

* * *

_Hours later,_

* * *

Annette shook her head. "I don't know how you did this."

He grinned. "I'm Captain America, I can do anything."

She rested her head against his chest. "I know, but, arranging our wedding, to be on top of the Empire State Building. I don't want this night to end."

Annette smiled as she and Steve danced the Rumba to the song 'I love the way you love me' by Boyzone. It was so beautifully romantic that she didn't have the words to describe it. She hadn't stopped feeling like a giddy girl since she'd picked out her wedding dress. Her dress, was a simple gown. In fact, it reminded her of someone, and actress called Gene Tierney. If her memory served her well, the movie was Laura. Steve's eyes looked bright and happy as they moved together.

"Well, it's just beginning." He kissed her forehead. "We'd better be going."

"I suppose so."

She exhaled and surveyed the spectacular view of the city before her. It began to sprinkle and she smiled up into the rainy sky. She clutched her bouquet of red roses as Steve draped her coat over her shoulders. "Ready to go?"

She nodded. "I'm ready when you are."

"Good."

It began to rain and she pouted. "One more dance. Please?"

He laughed. "Now?" She nodded. "In the rain?" She nodded as he shrugged. "Ok." She set her flowers down again and stepped out into the rain, accepting Steve's hand. "Your dress may get dirty."

"I'll send it to the dry cleaner and bill Tony."

He laughed and pulled her close to him. She was silent as Ramin Karimloo's soft, spectacular voice filled the air with 'Why am I falling?' She exhaled as he brought her hands up to his neck while he hesitantly placed his hands on her hips. She smiled and flushed as he slow danced with her. Steve quietly sang some of the words to her. She rolled her eyes slightly, for he was slightly off-key, but that added to Steve's charm.

And yet, that's how she felt. Her heart and soul were speaking for her while her head was in a fog. Why was she in love with Steve? Maybe it was simply because she couldn't resist feeling whole, complete and loved in his arms.

* * *

"He's on top of the Empire State building!" Tony shouted. "What's he doing there?"

"Obviously going where we'd least expect him to be." Hawkeye said. "Right in front of our faces."

"I flew past it four times!"

Natasha spoke up. "Jarvis just found ten hotel wedding suites, all reserved in Steve's name."

"Fake. He'd never do that."

"Unless, he's planning on us to know that he's using a fake name." Hawkeye said. "One of those rooms could be legit."

"Fine, we'll divvy up the hotels and raid the suites." He said. "We've got to stop this! Is he still on the Empire State building?"

Jarvis spoke. "That's what his card is showing."

"Fine. I'll head on over there. Let me know if it moves or anything. Why didn't we see this before?"

"Because Sir," Jarvis said dryly. "he must have figured out someway to turn the tracking device off for a few hours."

"I want all the card fixed so you _can't _turn off the tracking devices!"

* * *

Annette laughed and shook her wet hair out of her face as she and Steve exited the elevator the magnificent Hotel, Phantastic. It was exotic and expensive. Chandeliers, rich, red carpets, mirrors, polished brass and huge ballrooms.

Steve took the key and opened their suite door. He flipped the light on and she gasped as she attempted to take in the sight of the room. "Oh my gosh."

She stepped forward and Steve stopped her. "Not yet," he lifted her up. "old fashioned wedding custom. Remember?"

She kissed the tip of his nose. "I love it." He kicked the door behind him with a thud.

Steve leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. She willingly gave into the kiss he was offering as he set her down on the ground without breaking the kiss. As if sensing her acquiescence, Steve deepened his kiss, and she became aware that his hands were traveling from her face to her shoulders. He stroked them, as his hands moved to the zipper on the back of her dress as her hands went to the buttons on his coat.

For a single moment fear filled her and they separated for a moment. Steve studied her face carefully. "Annette?" he seemed to be asking her for permission to continue what was going to follow.

She exhaled, "I'm fine." she held his gaze as she leaned forward and whispered. "Love me."

Steve took her hand and led her towards their bedroom. He turned the lights on dim and they stepped inside the room. He closed the door and she shivered slightly. "You're nervous."

She smiled slightly. "Not all trembling means nervousness." She whispered. "Sometimes, it means just the opposite."

Steve kissed her and she trembled as his lips burned hers. He shrugged out of his tuxedo jacket, letting it fall to the floor. Annette blushed as he then lifted her up onto the bed. He knelt and stared up at her as she impulsively brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"There's no rush." He whispered "We can take forever tonight."

* * *

"He left his card on the table!" Tony snapped. "No wonder it hadn't moved."

"Tony." Natasha said. "All the reservations at all the hotels were cancelled, except for the Hotel Phantastic."

"That's not going on my bill." He snapped as his boosters zoomed to life and they took off towards the direction of the Hotel. "Cap has had us guessing all day now."

"He's a soldier." Hawkeye said. "He planned things down to the smallest detail."

"Whatever! I'll never underestimate Capsicle again."

Moments later, Tony was in the Hotel Phantastic lobby. He glowered at the manager. "Now, speak quickly. What room is Steve Rogers in?"

The manager looked stunned but he stammered. "He-he and his wife are in the wedding suite."

"What floor? What's the room number?"

The manager spoke. "Third floor. Room…316."

"Ok, I'm heading to their room and they better be there!"

"Go outside and fly up and peek in the window," Natasha's voice infiltrated his speakers. "so you don't disturb anyone."

"And the sight of me peeking in someone's window isn't going to disturb anyone?"

"I believe that's better than having you blow open doors and have to pay for the damage. Don't forget Phantastic is just as wealthy as you and could win any lawsuit against you for disturbing their customers."

"Right." Tony flew up to the third floor. He'd been in enough rooms of the Phantastic to know where room 16 was.

He hovered quietly outside before moving towards the bedroom. He peeked into the window, which was open and fortunately covered by thin, airy curtains. If he'd had a heart, it would have stopped. For Annette and Steve were in bed together and both were obviously unclothed.

* * *

**For those who haven't heard Ramin Karimloo sing, 'Why am I falling?,' I strongly suggest checking it. It's a beautiful song.**


	13. Over

Chapter thirteen

Over

Steve looked up from Annette's exhausted form and groaned. "Damn." He knew Ironman's form well enough to know it was him. He reached for his robe and pulled it on.

"Steve?" Annette croaked out.

"Shh," he kissed her on her forehead, which was slightly sweaty. "I'll be back in a moment. Tony's here."

She mumbled something that he didn't hear. He stepped out into the other room, opening the patio door and stepping out onto it. Tony came down, taking off his helmet, revealing a tired and cross look. The look on his face told Steve that Tony had probably flown all around New York looking for him.

"You're a fool Steve." He snapped. "You just threw away everything for…this… monster!"

"Don't you dare call my _wife _that again!" Steve said.

"I don't get it." He shouted. "I don't get it! Having sex with her was the one thing that would kill you!"

"But I didn't," he stated. "have sex with her, as you so crudely put it."

Tony exhaled. "Good. You're coming with me."

"I made love to her." Tony froze. "There is a difference. And she's legally my wife now. In every sense of the word."

Tony groaned. "You're an idiot! A stupid idiot!"

"I didn't sign up to live my life in Sondheim's 'Marry me, a little." Tony's face wrinkled in confusion. "I married her 'All the way,' there will be not be a half hearted, half-lived marriage between us anymore."

"Steve!" Annette screamed from the other room. Both men jumped and turned towards the room. Steve bolted and crashed into Annette who was pulling her robe crashed tight. She crashed back onto the ground with a groan.

Steve pulled her up, pulling her robe closed. "What is it?"

Annette slapped his face, stunning him, before grabbing a hold of his robe lapels and shaking him. "What did you do!?" She screamed. "You knew the first time we married that you couldn't have-"

"You remember?" he asked.

Annette nodded. "Yes, I remember everything! Great God Steve, you know we weren't supposed to-"

"Marry you?"

"We were married!" She shrieked. "Oh, twice, I admit it, but still-"

he interrupted her again. "We forgot to complete the ceremony."

She shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Consummate the marriage," Black Widow said from a corner. "very clever Steve." All eyes went to her. "You took quite a chance, but it makes sense. You willingly threw your life away to take a small chance. Turns out the one thing that could kill you, would be the thing that saved you."

Annette blinked before nodding her head as light broke over her. "Oh! Oh!" she turned to Steve. "You placed your trust in the love we had together, that our completing the marriage would break the curse."

Tony snorted. "Yeah. You're telling me that 'completing' your marriage, broke the curse?"

"Oh brother dearest," Annette said. "what do you know of love? You've never married. You've had Pepper around for years. I've yet to see you to propose marriage to her."

"Marriage, is a commitment, a declaration to your spouse that you intend to stay by their side no matter what." Steve said, holding up Annette's hand showing off the simple gold ring that now graced her hand.

"What's the matter Cap? Can't stand diamonds, even on the second marriage?"

"Diamonds are just lumps of coal formed under extreme pressure." Annette said softly. "Steve knows I never liked diamonds."

Natasha nodded. "The answer was there right in front of us, but we couldn't see it."

"I'm still not seeing it." Tony said.

"It was ordained that every child of her bloodline would live, love, enchant and destroy men. For in heart, she hated her husband and she hated Tardis for casting doubt into her husband's heart and eyes." Natasha said, repeating the words of the legend. "But then, he wasn't her husband, nor were the other men that the women of her race seduced. If you recall, they never married, nor did any of the others. All of them had children out of wedlock. The one thing that proved to everyone that they loved and trusted each other deeply, was the marriage vow. And Steve, having been brought up in a different lifetime, knows this. The answer, a riddle, was buried in the legend, and we were too blind to see it."

Steve exhaled. "Look, can we discuss this in a few days. I am technically on my honeymoon and I'd like to spend it _alone _with _my wife._"

Tony tilted his head. "He keeps saying those words."

Steve kissed Annette's shoulder blade, smiling as she trembled. "Naturally, she's my wife, my greatest treasure I'll ever own."

"I like, hearing you say it."

"Then I'll say it often."

"Don't worry Tony," Natasha said approaching him. "I'm sure you'll figure out their meaning in time. Come on, let's go."

"I still don't get how the curse broke."

"Oh come on stark. We've got a flight back to stark towers and I'll explain it to you back there."

* * *

Annette smiled as Steve ran his finger over her mouth, catching his finger in-between her lips. He laughed lightly. "Easy, there are better things to eat than my finger."

She nodded as she leaned into his side. "I still can't believe you risked that just to see if making me your wife would break the curse."

"Thank Tony for giving me the idea. But," he said as he stroked her hair out of her face. "don't forget, I'd do anything for you."

She shook her head. "I still can't believe it. I remembered nothing, and you had to guess at what I wanted to say, but couldn't say." The elevator door dinged open and there stood Bruce. Annette grinned. "Hello. How's my favorite doctor?"

"Hi. I was just going to see you two." Bruce shifted uneasily. "I'm sorry, but…I need a blood sample from Annette."

Steve glowered. "Why?"

"Well," he removed his glasses. "I was informed of…your decision and that the curse was broken. And we'd like to be certain that it really is, since it took on a form of her being a new person before. And if it hasn't, I've found an antidote for her."

Annette nodded. "Ok." She rolled up her sleeve. "Let's go somewhere and draw away Banner."

He exhaled. "I'm sorry about this. I was bullied into it."

She smiled. "I know, everyone knows you're an old softie at heart."

"Where's Tony?"

"Don't hit him Steve."

"Why?"

She kissed his cheek. "Because, I asked you not to and you two have to work together. Go ahead. Bruce and I will be in a few minutes." She smiled. "Everything's going to be fine."

Steve smiled running his thumb down her chin. "I believe you."

"Then don't stop believing Steve. Go on, Bruce and I will join you later."


End file.
